


Troika

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: Sirius likes being in the middle of things.





	Troika

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006.

Sirius likes being in the middle, nestled between what he could have been and what he wants to be. Severus says - sneering while doing so - that Sirius just wants to be the center of attention. In his mind, Sirius can hear the inflection in Severus' voice as he adds, "As usual." Remus says Sirius just needs to feel secure that he isn't alone anymore. 

They're both right, and they're both wrong. 

Sirius does like it when they gang up on him and make him the center of attention. He likes the way Remus covers his body with kisses and caresses while Severus doesn't waste any time in taking Sirius' cock in his mouth, sucking and licking and giving pleasure in ways Sirius never suspected he was capable of. He likes being sandwiched between them and feeling the slow slide of Severus' cock in and out at such a deliberately gradual pace that Sirius often complains that Severus is trying to kill him, which only makes Severus smirk. Meanwhile, Remus wraps his fingers around his and Sirius' cock together, stroking with the same maddening rhythm. On those nights, Sirius is reduced to Padfoot-like whimpering. 

But he also likes scheming with Severus over how to crack open Remus' facade and make him howl. Remus, they agree, is too much in control of himself all the damned time, and they love making him lose it, driving him out of his mind with pleasure until he's nothing but a mass of quivering, desperate need beneath their hands. Severus is clever and wicked, and it's almost like plotting mischief with James except orgasms weren't involved back in those days. And he likes teaming up with Remus to romance Severus, to bring the softness to those harsh features that no one else ever gets to see. One day, Sirius thinks, Severus will stop looking shocked and wary when they do something nice for him, as if he's expecting a catch or perhaps a trap to be sprung. 

He won't soon forget the row that erupted the night they drew him a hot bath with bubbles and bath oil. Severus had nearly stormed out, convinced they were mocking his hygiene. Sirius had lost his temper and yelled at him: "Sometimes a bath is just a bath, you stupid bastard!" Remus had sent Sirius off to the bedroom after that and spent the better part of an hour locked in the bathroom, trying to smooth things over with Severus. 

When Remus finally convinced Severus to come to bed, Sirius pretended not to notice that Severus' eyelids were red and puffy, and Severus huffed his way under the covers and teetered on the edge of the bed as far away from Sirius, who was in the middle, as he could get without falling off. Sirius looked at Remus with mute appeal to fix things for him, but Remus only gave him a weary look and turned out the lights, making it clear Sirius was on his own this time. 

Sirius isn't good with apologies, especially when they're most needed, and he didn't bother trying to squeeze out words that time. Instead, he reached out and touched Severus' back, feeling the flinch and wondering if it was deliberate or instinctive. Determined, he stroked Severus' back, his palm flattened against the bony angles, until the flinching stopped and the tension began to drain away from that spare frame. After a while, he hooked his arm around Severus' waist and dragged him back from the edge, and he pressed his nose against the back of Severus' neck. It took a day or two for the ice to thaw, but eventually, it did. 

Sirius does like not being alone anymore. He's had enough solitude for one life, and sometimes, he thinks that if he had people around all day, every day for the rest of his life, it might not make up for twelve years of solitude in Azkaban. Even still, sometimes he likes going off by himself and being quiet. He needs time away from Remus and Severus to be himself instead of part of them for a while, and they need it too. Remus disappears into the library, and Severus holes up in his workroom, and that's the unspoken signal to the other two. 

They're both right, and they're both wrong. Sirius does like being in the middle, but mostly it's because he loves them both, the yin and the yang of them, so much that he can't choose, and he doesn't like the thought of having to choose, not now and not ever. He likes both of them snuggled against him where he can touch and smell and even taste them if he takes a mind to. They are his, and he is theirs, and together, they are all right, all three of them, and there is no wrong.


End file.
